landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/FanfictionDino
\This section of the Land Before Time Wiki is for fanfiction dinosaurs; meaning dinosaurs not in the series. At this time, you cannot really create your own dino species, though that may change. This will mainly be dino info like the cannon dinos in LBT though it can have links to fanfiction dinos of this type without breaking the rules. Should any of these dinos actually make it into the actual canon LBT, we can create a separate cannon page for them. Important: Please Read The following rules must be followed in order to post pages in this section: 1) What's written in the fanfiction section stays in the fanfiction section. This subsection of the wiki must not in any way mesh with the canon mainstream article-space. You cannot link to your fanfiction page from the canon articles, or mention any of the non-canon content in the canon articles. You can, however, link to and from other fanficion and OC pages, and you may link to canon articles from your fanfiction page. Actually, we prefer that you do. 2) Link to the adventures! If you write an awesome story, people might want to read more. If you want, at the bottom of your fanfiction page, you can provide links to any OCs, RPGs, artwork, or other stories relating to the fanfiction. You can also add OC's as part of this dino type just like you'd do with cannon characters on a LBT cannon dino page. You must have a dinosaur in a story to add it here. Just adding one for the fun of it is NOT allowed. 3) Keep it Land Before Time related. Crossovers are allowed, but fanfictions not pertaining to the Land Before Time universe are not. For example, If you write a fanfic about Land Before Time meeting the Lost World dinosaurs, it can have a page here of dinosaurs in it. But if you make a fanfic just about Lost World or whatnot, then it is not. 4) All fanfiction dino pages start with Land Before Time Wiki/FanfictionDino/Title Name Here This is to ensure that the fanfiction page stays in the fanfiction namespace. 5) Don't forget categories and images! All fanfiction dino pages should be in Category:FanfictionDino, regardless of content. In addition, add any other categories that may apply, such as Category:Fast Biter Fanfiction, or Category:Fanfiction omnivores, etc. 6) Add Template:Non-Canon to all fanfiction pages. Also, please try to use correct Wiki formatting. If you need help on that, feel free to contact an admin, or just see how it's done on other pages. If you get stuck, it may be easiest to copy another fanfiction page completely and simply substitute the relevant parts. P.S., it doesn't have to be a dinosaur per se, but it does have to be an animal (sorry, no aliens from Star Wars or Star Trek or anything like that allowed.) of some sort. For instance, you could bring in Smilodons. Also, no modern mammals like elephants like that please. You can do that already with the OC section but no new pages for them in the animal page. Creatures from dino times or the Ice Age (at the latest) are all that will be allowed in. Since there have been many pages on fanfiction, I have added this to encourage editing and to reduce spam, so please try and help out as much as possible. If you are against this in any way, please say so on the talk page. Follow the rules laid out! Thank you. To start your first fanfiction dino page, type the page name at the end of the code in this box and click "Create": width=24 break=no default=Land Before Time Wiki/FanfictionDino/ buttonlabel=Create new article Category:Fanfiction